Lost in a New World
by SnarkyGoblin
Summary: Every fairy had gathered for the arrival of a new fairy, and everything was going well-until it wasn't. A fairy-sized human has entered Pixie Hollow. One-shot, rated T for some language.


**Hi! I'm sort of back from hiatus, here to give you all a one-shot that I just kind of banged out in a couple of hours. I was watching Tinker Bell, had the idea, and, of course, it would not go away until I wrote it down. So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Tinker Bell, I would be writing this on a** _ **much**_ **better computer.**

* * *

All of the fairies gathered at the pixie dust tree. For a baby had laughed it's first laugh, and a new fairy was to be born. However, the fast flying fairy Vidia was nowhere to be seen. But not because she did not want to be there. She was in the process of ushering a dandelion seed to the tree with her winds.

Upon arriving, the seed was flipped upside down, so the parachute was resting on the wood of the great tree. As always when a new fairy is born, Terrence the dust keeper flew above and poured a cup of pixie dust onto the overturned seed. Everyone waited一and nothing happened.

A slight murmur arose from every talent. Six fairies flew away from their talent's areas and sat next to each other on a small ledge that stuck out from the bark of the tree. These fairies were Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and Tinker Bell.

Fawn spoke up, "What exactly just happened?"

"I think you mean what didn't happen, dear." Rosetta put in. "No fairy was born. And I haven't the faintest idea why."

Iridessa started to hyperventilate. Despite her rapid breathing, she still got out quickly, "If no fairy is born then that means we all came here for nothing and if we all came her for nothing then that means we stopped preparing for spring for no reason and now spring is never going to come and if spring doesn't come the winter fairies will have to一"

"WOAH!" She was cut off by a yell coming from higher up in the tree. "OW! OOF! ACK!" The yells got louder as whoever was shouting them got closer. A sparrow man dropped from the upper branches, and landed with a _THUD_ on top of the dandelion seed. He muttered, "Well, that was fun."

"Oh. Never mind." Iridessa instantly perked up, putting a smile on her face and looking at the sparrow man who had been put into Pixie Hollow. The front of his head stuck out of his maroon beanie, revealing his blonde hair. His shirt and hoodie were both solid black, and his light grey converse went well with his denim jeans.

In our world, these clothes are completely normal. But in the world of Pixie Hollow, they were weird. Alien, even.

Rosetta, being the fashionista she was, noticed it first. "Why are his clothes like that? They're so strange."

"Well, there's a few odd ones every once in awhile." Vida nudged Tink with her elbow.

Tinker Bell gave a small giggle, but quickly turned her focus back to the new fairy. "Should we do it like always?"

Silvermist was the last one to speak. "No, Tinker Bell. We have to wait for Queen Clarion to get here. Oh, look! There she is!"

Several balls of light with pixie dust trails started to intertwine, and then connected, forming a tall female fairy with butterfly-ish wings. The crown on top of her head had three spikes, the middle and tallest one gleaming at the top.

The ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

I have one word to describe what the fall felt like: ow. Nothing else. Just _ow_. My name is Damien, and I don't know where I am. All I know is, it's a long way from Seattle. My thoughts were interrupted when a woman said, "Born of laughter. Clothed in cheer. Happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I am Queen Clarion. I trust you found your way all right?"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well, considering I just fell from the top of this tree and hit every branch on the way down, I'm going to go with no." So I'm in a place called Pixie Hollow. Where the hell is that? Wait, what the shit? Why does everyone here have wings?

"Well that isn't very good. But let's see about those wings anyway." At her words, I turned around to see clear wings protruding from my back. So I did what any sane person would do: I went insane.

"Gah! What are these and why are they attached to my body?"

For some reason Her Majesty just laughed. "They're your wings. You have them because you are a sparrow man, or a male fairy."

You know that feeling you get when your stomach jumps up into your throat and you can't speak for a few seconds? Imagine that times a thousand. Yeah. That's what this felt like. "A fairy? No. No. I'm not a fairy. Fairies are bedtime stories. I'm a human."

An audible gasp came up from the other, um, fairies. The queen spoke up again. "A human? That doesn't make any sense. You're a newborn sparrow man who was born because a baby laughed it's first laugh, andー"

"What?" I cut her off. "Number one, I'm not a newborn, I'm seventeen. Number two, I wasn't born because a baby laughed. I was born because my parents, you know, did it." I had to fight the urge to make the "finger and circle" gesture.

I got a puzzled look from her. "Did what?" I almost laughed, but then I realised that she genuinely didn't know what I meant.

I looked up at her and asked, "How do you tell the difference between male and female fairies? Because if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you guys definitely don't tell each other apart the way humans do."

She looked flustered for a second, before quickly spitting out, "Why don't we just find out what your talent is? We'll fix your wings after." She waved her hand, and a circle of flat-topped mushrooms sprouted around me. Just then I noticed that the fairies all had specific colored clothing, like they were in factions.

Each different colored fairy (that doesn't sound right) placed what I can only call a totem on each mushroom. On one the fairies in white put a snowflake. The ones in pink a flower. For blue it was a water droplet. Green had a stone-and-stick hammer. Purple was a miniature tornado. There were even more, but I honestly couldn't tell what some of them were.

"So, explain this to me. I'm supposed to pick a talent?"

"Yes. You need to find the one that's right for you."

"And I'll know which one it is because…?"

"You'll know."

That didn't really clarify things, but I walked towards the mushroom pedestals anyway. I first saw the one with the water droplet, and I reached out and touched it. It started to glow, and it floated upwards.

Queen Clarion smiled at me. "Well, it looks like you're going to be a waterー"

She was cut off once again (she's good at that). Everything started to glow. The hammer, the flower, the tornado. All of it. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?" I didn't even need the answer.

I turned back to Her Majesty. "I have never seen anything like this before." She looked around. "What is your name?"

I answered truthfully. "My name is Damien. Damien King."

"Well, Damien. It appears that you have every talent."

Another audible gasp came from the fairy-faction-talent things.

"Okay. So it's becoming abundantly clear that I have no say in this. So I'll make you a deal. You know how I said I was a human?"

"Yes."

"Well I am. Or at least, I was. When I was human, and not a fairy, I had a home and a family in a place called Seattle. Frankly, I would like to get back. So my deal is: if I'm every talent, I'll help where I'm needed, and in return you'll help me get home. Sound fair?"

I could tell that she was thinking it over. "All right. I agree to your terms." She stuck out her hand, and we shook on it. "Although being human would explain why your ears aren't pointed. Now let's get those wings in working order."

She gently took my wings in her hands and lifted them up. They took on a golden glow, and stood straight up. I gave a few flaps, and I ascended. I stopped, and I descended. Simple enough.

The queen gestured towards a small group of girls. "The girl in the orange over there is Fawn. She will be teaching you about animal fairies. Then she will send you to another fairy. Okay?"

I nodded, "Sounds good." The one named Fawn flew over to me. "So you're an animal fairy?" I asked.

She gave a quick nod and said, "Yup. And being an animal fairy is exactly what it sounds like. To make a long story short, you help teach the animals all the skills they need."

I raised an eyebrow. "Skils? What kind of skills?"

"You know, teaching rabbits how to hop, birds how to fly, that kind of stuff."

"Okay. Sounds simple enough."

She scoffed. "Right. Simple. Come on."

Fawn flew off, but I stood there for a second. "Wait, what?" I took off after her, putting my wigs into their first official flight.

When I caught up to her, she asked, "So how does it feel to fly?"

I assumed she saw how much I was smiling. "It's crazy. I mean, I've flown on airplanes before, but _this_. I just can't describe it."

She frowned at me. "What's an airplane?"

"It's like a flying machine. It takes people from one place to another very quickly."

"Hm. You should mention that to the tinkers when you're over there." She immediately lost focus on what we were talking about. "Oh! We're here!"

I looked down and saw a huge area covered in trees. There were tiny little houses scattered both in the trees and on the ground. "Hey, are those houses for animal fairies?"

Fawn giggled and stated, "No, those are for the animals. The fairy houses are right there." Fawn pointed to our left and I saw houses made out of leaves and wood, tea kettles, and a bunch of other things.

We flew down to where the houses for fairies were, and pointed to one of the wood and leaves ones. It actually didn't look half bad. "This is your house." Fawn gestured towards the door, giving me the signal to go in.

I gave her a flustered look. "Wait, mine? How did you get this set up so quickly?"

"Oh, all of the fairy talents always have one vacant house. That way, if there's a new fairy, all the talents are ready for whatever talent that fairy has. But I guess since you have all the talents, you get all the vacant houses. You just sleep wherever you're helping."

I nodded in approval, and said, "Then let's get to work." Together, we flew off towards the animal houses.


End file.
